


Lost

by pengibun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Am I going to make that everyone else's problem?, Fluff, Getting Lost, Maybe - Freeform, do i have any idea what I'm doing?, more embarrassment, no, parks, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengibun/pseuds/pengibun
Summary: Patton goes on a walk, finds a child, and gets a cute guy's number in the process.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Lost

It was around three pm on a Wednesday afternoon when Patton found a child crying underneath the slide.

He’d been taking a short stroll in the park close to his home, breathing in the fresh air that had rolled in after weeks of cold winter. By the number of people outside on the playground and on the fields, he wasn’t the only one who’d had that idea.

But hearing the sound of muffled sobbing from one of the lesser used playsets was not exactly something that he had expected.

Patton peeked around the slide, not wanting to startle anyone. A young boy in a red t-shirt was sobbing hysterically, fists balled up and pressed into his face.

“Hey!” Patton said, kneeling down beside him. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

The kid looked up, took one look at Patton, and burst into another round of tears.

Patton reeled back for a second, uncertain of what to do, before placing a gentle hand on the kid’s shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay kiddo,” He said quietly. Start with something simple. “My name’s Patton. What’s yours?”

“Roman,” The boy mumbled, hiccuping slightly. 

“Hi Roman,” Patton said. He sat back onto the dirt, careful to give the boy some space just in case. “Can you tell me why you’re crying?”

Roman hid his face in his hands. “I lost my dad,” He said quietly. “He was here, and then he wasn’t.”

Patton exhaled softly. Okay. He could help with this. “Can you tell me what he looks like?”

“He looks like you,” Roman said. “I thought you were him at first. But his shirt is darker than yours.”

The tears were starting to slow. That was good. 

“Hmm,” Patton said. “What do you say we go look for him?”

“No!” Roman said, leaning forward and grabbing the dirt in his fists. “Dad said to never move if I got lost. He said he’d find me!” 

Patton smiled. Good kid. 

“Can we at least get out from under the slide? He might not be able to see us under here,” Patton said.

Roman’s brow furrowed, considering the point. “I guess,” He said. “But I’m watching you!”

Patton raised his hands in mock defense, smiling at the kid. “Consider me warned.”

Roman giggled slightly, and Patton felt his heart soar. This kiddo was so cute!

Patton stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants, and offered a hand out to Roman. He took it, and blinked in the bright sunlight.

“If you want,” Patton started. “I can look for him while you stay right here? What’s his name?”

Roman nodded quietly, looking around. “His name’s Logan.”

Patton scanned the nearby people, looking for anyone that matched the description Roman had given him earlier. There was no one.

“How long have you been here?” He asked.

Roman sniffled. “I don’t know,” He said. He looked down at his shoes. “It feels like it’s been forever.”

“I bet,” Patton said. What if Logan had left? What if he went to the police station, or home, or anywhere looking for Roman? He was probably frantic by this point. How was he going to find him?

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Patton barely registered the feeling before whirling around to face the boy. “Roman, does your dad have a phone number?”

Roman nodded, eyes lighting up. “Do you have a phone? Can you call him?” He bounced a little on his feet. 

God, this kid was too cute. Patton nodded back at him, before kneeling down next to him and letting him see the screen.

Roman rattled off a series of numbers, watching as Patton typed one into his phone.

A brief confirmation, and Patton hit call. He held it up to his ear, trying not to get his hopes too high. One ring, then another, then a third. At the last second, the phone clicked and someone answered with a slightly breathless

“Hello?”

“Is this Logan?” Patton said. 

“Yes, this is he,” Logan answered. “Who is this?”

“I’m Patton Sanders,” He said. “Are you Roman’s dad?”  
“Yes!” Logan said, relief in his voice. “Is he with you? Can I talk to him?”

“Of course! One second,” He passed over the phone to Roman, who eagerly grabbed the phone out of Patton’s hands.

“Dad!” Roman cried, nearly crying again. He answered whatever questions Logan had for him, nodding and smiling the entire time.

Patton smiled, watching him. 

Roman turned, and held out the phone to Patton. “Dad wants to speak with you,” He said. 

Patton took it, watching as Roman plopped down on the ground and started playing with the grass. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Logan said, sounding a little calmer. “Where exactly are you guys? Roman said the park, but I am not sure if you all are in the same place that I lost him.”

“Absolutely!” Patton said, looking around. “We’re at one of the smaller playsets. Closer to the apartment complexes near Ninth Avenue, I think. I can’t see the water of the lake from here, so we’re not on the west side. Uh… We’re close to one of the dog parks I think? I can’t exactly see it but I’ve been hearing lots of barking.”

Logan spoke quietly, slightly breathless in the phone.“Thank you, Patton. That is satisfactory. I will be there momentarily.”

The phone clicked off, and Patton tucked it into his pocket.

Roman had made a flower crown out of a couple of the dandelions and was working on a second one. 

Patton took a seat next to him, and began working on a third. 

A couple of minutes passed in comfortable silence, before Patton caught the sight of movement out of the corner of his eyes. 

He turned and saw a man in professional attire bolt out of the tree line and pause for a moment. He made eye contact with Patton and Roman, and started sprinting towards them. Roman looked up, and was on his feet in an instant.

“Dad!”

“Roman!”

Logan reached Roman first, sliding onto his knees as Roman crashed into his arms. They both laughed, hugging on the ground.

Roman pulled back first. “I’m sorry for leaving, Dad,” He said quietly. “I tried to find you but I couldn’t and I was so scared-”

Logan cut him off. “No, Roman,” He said, palms cupping his face. “You did exactly as you were supposed to. I’m so proud of you, starlight.”

Roman giggled, going in for another hug.

Logan looked over his shoulder and saw Patton. He stood, lifting Roman up into his arms, and made his way over. The setting sunlight painted his face gold and reflected off of his glasses and Patton was reminded of the fact that he was very, very gay. 

“Thank you so much,” He said, extending a hand. Patton took it and stood up off the ground. He could feel himself blushing furiously and sincerely hoped that Logan was either oblivious enough to not see it or kind enough to not mention it. 

“It was no problem,” Patton said. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Is there anything I can do to thank you? Coffee sometime? Or perhaps a ride your home from here? It’s getting a bit late and it wouldn’t be a problem if you needed it,” Logan said, his cheeks slightly red.

Patton shook his head. “I’m fine, I live right across the park.”

Logan’s shoulders dropped slightly. 

“But!” Patton started, before he could stop himself. “Coffee would be great!” 

Oh my god. He needed to shut up. He needed to disappear. This was the end of Patton Sander’s life. Why had God decided he needed the ability to speak. This was a mistake.

“Great!” Logan said, voice cracking. 

They both stared at each other for a moment.

“Well, uh,” Patton started. “I guess we both have each numbers saved from earlier so I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah,” Logan said, and Patton was pretty sure he was actually blushing this time. 

“I’ll see you later?” Patton said, for the second time. 

“Yeah!” Logan said, smiling, also for the second time. 

There was another beat of silence, and Patton could feel himself dying inside. Roman sighed and started leading Logan away.

Patton inwardly cursed the fact that he apparently had lost the ability to act like a normal person before remembering that he had never had it at any point in his life. He spun around on a heel and started to walk home.

Before he made it three steps, he heard Roman call out

“Bye Mr. Patton! Can’t wait to see you again soon!”

God, Patton was going to die. This was illegal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
